1st Party God Changes
Obediences Atropos Ssila'meshnik,The Colorless Lord Feronia Obedience Create a contained fire; (Preferably at a campsite; hearth, or other place of social gathering) and give thanks to Feronia for her warmth and guidance as you tend to it; taking special care to never let the flames go out until the prayer is complete. Gain a +4 bonus to saving throws against Spells and Effects with the Fire descriptor. Exalted Firesoul (Su): Produce Flame 3/day Heat Metal 2/day Ash Storm 1/day Inner Warmth (Su): Feronia’s guidance shields her faithful from coming to harm from fire’s presence. Gain Fire Resistance 10. Vision in Flame (Su): A soul faithful to Feronia can find great insight through flame. If the worshiper spends at least 1 hour gazing into the flames of a fire; they may find divine revelation within. (Per the Spell Commune; using the character’s HD in place of caster level). This ability requires no material component; but may only be used to ask a maximum of 3 questions per day. If the flames are extinguished or otherwise interrupted during this ritual; the questioning immediately ends; and cannot begin anew until daily use of the ability is regained. Sentinel Fireheart (Su): Burning Hands 3/day, Flaming Sphere 2/day, Fireball 1/day Divine Brand (Su): By dealing fire damage to a creature, you can temporarily brand that creature with a coin-sized, smoldering image of Feronia’s Holy symbol for 1 minute as a free action. While marked, the creature takes a –2 penalty on saving throws against all fire effects. A creature can remove this brand with erase, regenerate, or remove curse. Vessel of Flame (Su): As a free action, Feronia’s faithful may surround their bodies in an aura of fire that provides cold resistance 20 to both themselves; and adjacent allies. In addition; any time they deal damage with a natural or manufactured weapon, the worshipper may inflict an additional +2d6 of fire damage. This is a supernatural ability; that does not stack with magical properties such as flaming. Imot 1: The Coming Storm (Sp) doom 3/day, scare 2/day, or rain of frogs 1/day. 2: Insight into Disaster (Ex) You gain a bonus equal to your Wisdom modifier on initiative checks. 3: Call Down the Wrath (Sp) You can cast extended control weather once per day. Il'Shurrish 1: Wanderer's Grace (Sp) true strike 3/day, daze monster 2/day, or gaseous form 1/day 2: Wanderer's Bane (Su) Once per day, you can cause a creature within 30 feet of you to become paralyzed for 1d4+2 rounds. A target that succeeds at a Will save (DC = 10 + half your HD + your Charisma modifier) is instead dazed for 1 round. 3: Formlessness (Su) Once per day for a number of rounds equal to your Hit Dice, you and your equipment take on a fluid consistency, glowing with an inner cerulean light. You gain DR 20/slashing, and your reach increases by 10 feet. In addition, you gain the compression universal monster ability and a fly speed of 60 feet (perfect).Category:1st party changes Category:Homebrew